Acho que amo você
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Uma oneshot ShikaxTema que eu fiz só por que sou fã desse casalNão sei se está muito bom... mas leiam :p


**Acho que amo você **

**  
Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence**

Pra aquela kunoich que tratava tudo com tanta indiferença aquele devia ser só um dia comum, em um vilarejo aliado fazendo um trabalho diplomático para o seu irmão, _deveria_, mas não era por que aquela não era só uma vila qualquer, aquela era a vila de Konoha, onde não existiam qualquer tipo de pessoa, para falar a verdade existia sim, mas uma pessoa, não era "qualquer", era a pessoa responsável por tirar algumas noites de sono de Temari por estar pensando nele, que a fazia suspirar com as lembranças, e ela simplesmente odiava aquilo, quem era ele para chegar assim de súbito e ficar vagando pelos sonhos dela?quem ele pensa que é para fazer ela sentir ciúmes por culpa de uma outra garota?quem ele pensa que é para conseguir não ser odiado?

Ela entra na vila, cumpre sua função no escritório da quinta e vai procurar um hotel como de costume para esperar a resolução de seu serviço, mas ela sabe, sabe que vai encontra-lo a qualquer hora, isso a deixa tensa, e desde quando ela, Temari, ficava tensa? Desde que o conheceu é lógico. Suspirou cansada, afinal se convencer que ele não mexia com ela era uma tarefa bem difícil, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo em uma tentativa de retirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça mas aquele não parecia ser seu dia de sorte, ou seria?

-Yo – Ela se virar e se depara com um homem um pouco mais alto, com um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e uma cara de sono a olhando, era ele, seu pesadelo, seu sonho, seu e de mais ninguém, claro Temari podia não admitir que amava aquele ninja, mas admitir ele com outra seria algo bem mais difícil, afinal de contas, pessoas de gênio forte como ela geralmente são muito possessivas até com o que não lhes pertence.

-Yo – Manteria a calma, era uma profissional nesse assunto.

Ele a olhou, não disse uma palavra, não era possível para ela atravessar aquela muralha que era o rosto impassivo do garoto, que por dentro daquela face de desânimo a devorava com os olhos, para ele também era bem problemático se sentir tão atraído mais do que fisicamente, por que se assim o fosse ele até se compreenderia, Temari era uma mulher deslumbrante, mas por que amava a sua presença também, aquilo sim era algo inefável para ele, como entender estas saudades dela, como não conseguia compreender decidiu deixar apenas acontecer, e esse deixar apenas acontecer o fez cumprimenta-la ali.

O silêncio começou a irrita-la, mas que droga, ele chega diz oi e não fala mais nada! O que ele está pensando?

-Não vai me falar nada, me cumprimentou para não dizer nada? - A sua boca como sempre, mais rápida que o cérebro.

Ele sentiu que ela tinha razão, ele não tinha nada para dizer a ela, a chamou por que aquele sentimento estranho o pedia isso, então o fez sem questionar.

Ele suspira e da as costas, não tinha nada para falar a ela mesmo, não poderia simplesmente dizer que não agüenta de saudades dela, que pensa nela por horas, que ela é a dona de todos os seus sonhos.

-hei! espera bebê chorão – Droga, por que fazia aquilo? por que não conhece ninguém então não tem escolhas, resposta que não convence a sí mesma nem por um segundo.

-O que foi, eu não tinha nada para te dizer, te cumprimentei só por... - A boca, sempre tenta ser mais rápida que a cabeça, mas ele conseguiu impedi-la de cometer uma bobagem, ele dá de ombros e não fala mais nada, e um estranho sorriso brota na face daquela garota, um sorriso que ele não estava acostumado a ver, ninguém estava acostumado a ver, um sorriso sapeca, nada de cinismo ou coisa parecida, era apenas um sorriso infantil, que conseguiu roubar toda a atenção dele por algum tempo.

-Um homem não deve deixar uma dama sem companhia em um lugar em que ela não conhece ninguém, deve? – Claro aquilo daria certo, teria a companhia dele, sem pedi-la de uma forma que a para ela seria humilhante.

-Humpf – Responde se colocando ao lado dela – O que uma _dama _faz por aqui sem companhia.

-Apenas vim a trabalho e você para onde ia?

-Me deitar e olhar as nuvens... – Falou dando um longo bocejo.

Ela realmente não entendia o por que dele gostar tanto assim de não fazer nada, claro por que esse papo de olhar as nuvens era só uma desculpa para vadiar, como poderia estar apaixonada por um cara como ele, apaixonada? Não ela não estava apaixonada. É volta e meia ela era pega por sí mesma em ciladas como essa.

-Isso é só uma desculpa que você arranjou para não fazer nada.

-Ahn? Não seria mais fácil se eu simplesmente ficasse em casa se quisesse "fazer nada"?

-Hum, bem, mas fazer nada e olhar as nuvens é a mesma coisa, para mim.

-Mas eu não sou você, eu gosto da paz que olhar as nuvens me provoca, e enquanto eu as observo não fico pensando em nada. – Ou seja consigo fazer meus pensamentos fugirem de você.

Por que estava indo junto com ele para olhar aquelas nuvens sem graça, a companhia dele não valia aquele tédio todo, realmente valia, valeria qualquer tédio qualquer coisa, e pelo menos enquanto estava com ela não estava com o seu time, e também estava longe daquela garota, oferecida, que o agarraria na primeira oportunidade.

-Por que está tão séria? – Como ela consegue se manter bonita mesmo quando parece irritada?

Droga como deixei transparecer – Não é nada não, chegamos?

-Oh sim, é aqui mesmo que eu costumo vir...

Era um local comum, grama e à alguns metros arvores aos montes, ele chegou e se deitou colocou suas mãos atraz da cabeça, olhou para ela por alguns instantes e virou seu olhar para o céu, ela após ser fitada, decidiu se deitar e tentar fazer aquilo também, já estava ali mesmo, ela achou aquilo totalmente ridículo não tinha nenhuma graça ficar olhando as nuvens, olhou para o lado e o viu olhar para o céu tão disperso, e belo, que decidiu tentar mais um pouco, logo uma sensação de paz e de convicção tomou conta do seu corpo e algumas palavras sairam sem que ela percebece a tempo de evita-las.

-Você gosta daquela loira da sua equipe, não? – Ela se espantou com a calma que aquelas palavras sairam.

-Eu – Ele se vira e a encara, adentra em seus olhos de uma maneira que até assusta, mas não conseguindo alterar o estado de paz em que ela se encontrava – Eu gosto de outra pessoa, por que?

Ela preferia ter ouvido ele dizer que não sabia, que _talvez_ gostasse da Ino, pelo menos ele não estaria decidido e ela poderia tentar rouba-lo dela, se tivesse a oportunidade faria aquilo sem exitar, mas ele já amava outra mulher, e parecia tão convicto naquelas simples palavras, que com elas conseguiu tira-la do estado de paz em que nem olhar mais profundo que ela recebera em toda sua vida conseguiu, como poderia estar tão apaixonada assim por ele? Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa frustrada de não demonstrar tristeza.

-Não sei, só pensava que você gostava dela – Olhou para o outro lado, queria fugir dali, de perto dele, não suportava, agora que finalmente admitirá que o ama, descobria que ele amava outra, e quem seria a maldita que lhe tirou ele?

-Não, eu me apaixonei por uma garota que apareceu do nada em minha vida, sabe é problemático de mais tudo isso.

Ela se sentou, ele realmente amava alguém, mas já que começou iria até o fim, ele se senta, ela vira para ele com os olhos úmidos e pergunta:

-E quem seria ela?

Ele sorri estranho, e passa sua mão nas bochechas dela.

-Eu nunca a vi assim?

Ela da um forte tapa na mão dele, e o olha com ódio, era uma sensação bem estranha, ela o amava, agora tinha total certeza disso, mas naquele momento sentia um profundo ódio dele.

Ele a olha com o mesmo sorriso incompreensível de alguns instantes atraz, o que a deixa mais nervosa, leva de novo sua mão a bochecha dela, e antes dela repelir sua mão dali ele fala:

-Agora sim se parece mais com a garota pela qual eu me apaixonei...

Sua mente entra em choque, ela o amou o odiou e agora o amava mais do que nunca, aquilo era de mais, e a deixou estática por algum tempo, tempo suficiente para ele se aproximar e iniciar um profundo beijo, que foi logo retribuído por ela quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido, cairam na grama se beijando, e por fim se separaram, ela o olhando um tanto envergonhada, e ele a olhando encantado.

-Acho que amo você – Ela o olha fingido raiva – Não, eu tenho certeza que amo você...

**--------------------------------Owarii----------------------------**

**Uma ShikaxTema, como sou fã desse casal :p resolvi fazer uma mesmo que não ficasse tão boa ;p  
**

**Espero que alguém goste **

**E até a continuação da minha fic Ua (Que não está muito boa por sinal, é eu admito, mas vou levar até o fim já que comecei, e pretendo retomar a minha outra fic "Difíceis caminhos" que ficou parada, por que é muito chato deixar as coisas pela metade ;p)**

**Já**


End file.
